


拯救他們脫離惡人之手

by play781choy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 將Steve拖出波多馬克河後，Bucky試著找出真相，卻再次在混亂中被Hydra抓住，囚禁在一個小小的牢房裡凌虐。Steve離開了政府和復仇者，只心存一意地想救出Bucky治好他，即使還身為資產的最後一個未完成的任務。





	拯救他們脫離惡人之手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deliver Them from the Hand of the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834800) by [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky). 



> 是一篇Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017活動中的文，有九頭蛇對資產輪著來的描寫。因為這活動是繪師一張畫，文手就引發的靈感寫文，所以還有張原始靈感圖，先貼在這向繪者致敬:)  
> [Deliver Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10887441)

資產直起身，俯視著他從河裡拖起的男人－－這個人， _Steve_ ，資產腦中一個久遠的聲音提醒著他，破壞了深埋他體內的某種東西。他看著Steve，直到他嗆出他吸入的河水，顯示他仍活著。他腦中的所有聲音都在尖叫著要他完成任務，勒住這個虛弱的男人，直到他吐出最後一口氣。但，某樣 _東西_ 阻止了他，那個東西讓資產只是在胸前蜷起了他顫抖脫臼的肩膀，轉身離去，將那個金髮男人留在能被人發現的地方。

 

他的周圍一片混亂，人們尖叫著，響亮的警報從第一位試著掌握被摧毀的神盾總部周圍狀況的應急人員趕到時響到現在。資產知道如果他想融入人群中，他得脫掉他的戰術裝備，找間安全屋，他知道近處有幾個當任務狀況不佳時該去回報的Hydra安全屋。然而，資產不想要回到Hydra去，而這個念頭讓他感到困惑：冬兵不想回去。他是個武器， _Hydra的鐵拳_ 。他不該想要什麼。他不想要向他的擁有者回報和洗腦。他需要找出為什麼那個男人－－Steve－－讓他感到如此熟悉……比僅只是他上週在任務中遇上的男人來得熟悉得多。

 

他持續走著，不是向著任何一個安全屋的方向。手臂中的斷骨已經痊癒了，但他知道他的左臂需要維修。他需要找食物和休息的地方，讓他的身體有時間自癒。他在一棟大樓的後方花了點時間把脫臼的關節接了回去，好讓它能痊癒得更完全點。

 

一台大遊覽車經過這個破破爛爛的髒男人，車身上寫著「我們的英雄，美國隊長的歷史，正在史密斯遜博物館展出！」巴士轉過轉角後消失在比被摧毀的波多馬克河旁的三曲翼大樓附近更壅塞的車潮中，好像就算神盾總部垮了這樣的大規模災難都沒法影響這城市的獨特生活型態似的－－好像普通市民們都對他們自由與生命的守護者、和一個街區遠的這兒剛發生了什麼危險一無所知似的。

 

 _美國隊長_ 。資產的眼睛隨著那行標題移動著，直到巴士完全開出視線之外。「你還穿著那套緊身衣呢，對吧？」他搖搖頭，一段關於酒吧、音樂的褪色記憶來了又去。四下張望了一陣，資產看見幾個人正帶著困惑和害怕的表情看著自己。他眨眨眼，低頭一看，才發現他還穿著他的戰術裝備……他得需要找些東西換換才能融入周圍。潛入一間商店找套市民裝扮和棒球帽來儘可能地遮住臉對他來說不難，他把他的破衣服藏了起來。

 

他想立刻就去那間博物館，而他知道他得先找點食物和休息一會。他打算在路上的攤販和商店裡找點零食，就夠小塞得進口袋裡那種，然後繼續將他的傷手彎在胸前。最後，資產走過一個看起來廢棄掉了的建築。破門而入再找個能看見入口的角落安頓好花不了他多久，他淺色的眼睛環視房內，除非他想逃走，這兒沒有別的突入點。資產待了幾分鐘，聽著、觀察著，然後拿出他從攤販上偷來的點心。他小心的打開一條穀麥餅，在聽到包裝破裂的聲響時顫抖了一下，好像那點聲音會引來要把他拖回冷凍艙的人們一樣。

 

＊＊＊

 

起繭的手指撫過那張褪色的照片，那位穿著二戰制服微笑著的士兵，生動的藍眼閃爍著，對比另一張皺起的照片中那名受盡折磨的男人，在一根充滿液體的管子裡，瘀痕和其他的傷痕顯現在一度美麗的軀體上。Steve Rogers抿起他的雙唇。他的心臟因為那充溢著苦痛、幽靈一般為世人所遺棄的身影而縮緊了。那曾是他最要好的朋友James Barnes－－Bucky。

 

一年前，他看著同一人落下那個被認為無法搜救的死亡冰河谷底。他讓人們說服他自己應該讓Bucky走，悼唁他不在那兒的屍體和空棺，然後讓他安息。但Bucky沒有安息……他甚至沒死。他被抓了，被虐待、奴役－－而一切都是因為Steve沒有隨著他去，讓自己從這個曾是他全世界的男人身邊轉身離去。

 

Steve _永遠不會_ 再轉身離去。

 

他的新朋友，Sam Wilson的聲音打破寧靜傳來，冷靜而飽含著支持的力量。「所以，我們什麼時候開始？」

 

他抬起眼，對上另一雙高尚的退伍軍人的眼睛。Steve感到對Sam充滿感激：對於願意出力幫忙尋找迷惘、孤獨、受傷了但至少活著的Bucky這點。他快速地制定了個危險的突入計劃，可這計劃裡不包含某個退伍軍人協會的顧問。Steve露出個內疚的破碎笑容。

 

「不是我們，Sam，我得自己來。」

 

另一個男人深深吸了口氣似乎是想抗議，但當眼神交匯時，對方只是頓了下並點了點頭。「我懂了，有些事你得自己去處理。但，如果你需要我，就打個電話。」Sam做出了保證，然後伸出手。

 

在一個被納粹附屬組織Hydra和國際制裁機構神盾合流造成的困惑與恐慌撕裂的世界中，那份信任和信念對一個長期以戰士身份活著的人而言是值得珍視的。Steve闔上檔案，點點頭，握了握Sam的手臂，並感受另一個男人也握上他手臂的相同位置。他們這麼握了會，直到Steve將Sam拉入一個緊緊的擁抱。

 

「謝了，Sam，我會的。」他抽身並回以一個痛苦中帶著點困惑與希望的笑容。

「也許我該設個對方付費？」他建議著，就還站在他的前任指揮官Nicky Fury、一個Steve知道且相信與近期的破壞行為有關的公眾人物墓旁而言，這幾乎聽起來是個玩笑，也幾乎聽起來正常了。

 

「你說呢？」Sam斜了他一眼然後笑了起來，門牙間的些微縫隙顯出作為一名不完美人士的幾許令人喜愛的特徵。Sam他所有的人性化面向就像混入復仇者這團幾近完美的混亂中的一股清流。「你有種試試給我打越洋的？」那人點了點頭然後把兩手插入口袋裡，看著地上修剪整齊的草地，還是笑著：「伙計，你要是這麼做了，我就得要有個夠深的錢包。」Sam瞥了他一眼，開玩笑似的問了：「你把我當成Strak或誰來著？」

 

「不，」Steve配合著Sam的玩笑口吻微笑，在那一瞬間埋藏住對Bucky的倖存感到的痛苦與自責。「我可不會把你誤認成某個大多數時候沒什麼用的自大狂啊，爛人。」

 

Sam像被他揍了一拳似的大笑起來，然後Steve也笑了起來，卻聽來帶著點受傷、緊繃和疲備。他退離他的朋友，緊抓著那個檔案夾，緊到它有點年份而變得脆弱的厚封面幾乎要開裂的程度。Steve點頭道：「謝了。」他深吸了一口氣，然後緩緩地吐了出去。「之後見，Sam。」Steve Rogers，美國隊長，自他的朋友、家和責任前方轉頭離去，來追尋一個來自過去的鬼魂。

 

＊＊＊

 

資產直到三天後才找到機會去史密森尼博物館。他拉低棒球帽遮著臉，避開所有的保全監控器。街道忙碌又充斥著噪音，他輕鬆地隨著人潮涌動前進。他並不引人注目，也沒給自己招上任何人的注意；他被訓練得能夠出出入入而不沾上任何他不需要的目光……一個 _鬼魂_ 。

 

美國隊長的展覽－－Steve的展覽，沒有多少人參觀，但資產想平常日上午應該不是人們會拿來做這種事的時間也是個原因。展出的圖片和影片資料看起來很陌生，但依然那麼得 _熟悉_ ……像是久遠前的另一輩子……另一段資產能模模糊糊記起的日子。最後，冬兵停在個有著他自己的臉的影像前。

 

「你是James Buchanan Barnes，」Steve告訴過他。於是他看著他自己的影像， _Bucky_ 的影像。資產仍然感到難以相信。

 

那個在粗糙影像裡的男人看著 _像_ 他，但資產不是個美國兵，不是美國隊長的──Steve的──最好的朋友。冬兵是一樣武器，Hydra的鐵拳，他沒有朋友。也許這又是個把戲，又是個Hydra丟給他面對的，拿來測試他忠誠的訓練項目。如果是這樣，那資產想他大概失敗了，得需要洗腦和重置了，但他 _不想要_ 被洗腦。他 _不想要_ 回冷凍艙。他想去找 _Steve_ ，一部份的他抱持著個愚蠢的原因：Steve知道他是誰──知道他曾經是誰……另一部份的他仍然想要完成任務。資產沒有失敗過，他需要了結他的目標。

 

時間像流逝著又同時凍結了，冬兵在展覽室中四處走動著，看著所有的東西，盡可能的讀著每一個微小的資訊。有時他一次一次地看過同一張展板，而有時那些文字會伴著一閃而過的一點兒回憶。那點兒回憶就那麼快速地衝過腦際，快得資產甚至來不及弄清它是否真的發生過。最後，廣播器裡傳出播報，告知還停留在館內的遊客展館將在幾分鐘後關閉。資產又一次四下張望，發現自己是裡頭唯一還留著的遊客了。他印象中這兒有個老保全巡視著展場，但他現在不見了。那份安靜和孤獨令資產感到不適。他在唐突地轉身離去前，淺色的眼睛再次掃視房間。他需要再回到安全屋去，如果他可以再回去，他就能來理理這展覽給他帶來的所有一閃而過的情緒。資產不會感覺，不會想要，資產是個武器。

 

他低著頭，受傷的手臂確實地蜷在胸前，資產走出博物館，晚間的清冷空氣掃過他曝露在外的兩頰邊。他在聽到那陣聲響前實實在在的走了十步，走下了那個巨大的石製枱階。他捕捉到那陣聲響，金屬五指蜷起，機械發出嗡鳴，資產看向聲音的來向，準備出擊。

 

他在被擊中前先聽到了那聲鎗響，頸根的突然刺痛令他幾不可見的抖了一下。資產抬起左手想拔出那根麻醉標，但視線一下模糊了，四肢像灌了鉛一樣重得支持不住他的身體。他最後看到的景象是四個男人逼近過來，而他們身上全有著Hydra的鮮紅標誌。

 

＊＊＊

 

資產不確定他到底昏了多久，但當他醒來時第一個注意到的是覆遍全身的冷意。沒有衣服。他不認為這是自己第一次赤裸著醒來，即使這段記憶也像其他的記憶一樣在他能夠完全掌握前就消逝了。他昏沉的意識注意到的第二次事是有什麼在他身體 _裡_ ，他的脖子被某樣東西緊緊縛住了，幾乎完全切斷了他的供氧。第三件事，也許是最重要的一個，是他的平衡感全沒了， _資產失去功能_ ， _需要重置_ 。

 

資產眨了眨眼，眨掉腦內藥物影響產生的迷霧。他看向左側，體內深處的某樣東西被牽動使他從肺裡嗆出一口氣。他的整個左臂都消失了，強壯的金屬義肢沒了，取而代之的是一段沉重嚇人的血肉殘肢。一輛火車、一次掉落、一聲尖叫：「Buck！抓住我的手！」

 

資產再次眨了眨眼，用他受傷的手臂推著身體痛苦地跪了起來，他的失衡感和流淌在血液中的藥物使他即使動一動都十分困難。那個緊縛著他脖子的東西，以冬兵能猜到的大概就是個頸圈，金屬製的，就它的冰涼程度和貼著皮膚邊角的銳利感來猜，隨著他的動作更緊地壓進了他的身體裡。有扇門打開了，資產對著那突然照進這間暗又冰冷的房中的亮光眨眼。

 

一個不熟悉的男人站在門廊裡盯著冬兵，隨著好好上過油的金屬門扇一點點地打開，緩緩地現出身形。雙臂交叉在他鍛練結實的胸前，粗壯的頸部撐著顆髮量稀少的頭。穿著Hydra安保制服的男人透過平整眉毛下深色的眼睛打量著地上被赤裸地鎖著的資產。他微微側過頭說：「給我一半照度和電量，」男中音隆隆作響，不怎麼低沉具威脅性的嗓音。

 

亮起的燈光讓兩人能看見對方：一個衣著完好，以一個支配、發號施令者的姿態站著，而另一個被鎖在牆上，一條金屬鍊緊緊拉著也腸道裡的某個彎曲的金屬鉤狀物。一個長柄連著一系列圈住他陰莖的環。兩道牆間的地面有一系列三英吋的金屬網，天花板上的相對位置也有同樣的網格。整個房間除了金屬網格之外都是混擬土構成，地板稍微傾斜向中間的一個排水孔。那扇厚重的金屬門仍然開著，不遠處靠著片鋼板。

 

資產夠懂事，不會試著去掙脫束縛；它們全是為了困住他而設計的－－試著逃走毫無作用。資產茫然地注視著另一個男人，幾乎動彈不得。

 

「你失敗了，」男人說，幾乎像是在交談了。「而我們沒有那張能重設你程式中任何錯誤的椅子。所以，這次會有點兒不一樣。」他仍然站在門邊，保持著雙手盤胸的姿勢。

 

資產什麼也沒說。他沒得到說話的許可，而且就算他曾經 _真的_ 得到許可了，也還是因此受了罰。他試著移動，找個更穩的姿勢，可埋在他體那個粗圓勾和消失的左肢讓這事幾乎是不可能的。

 

就好像資產說了同意似的，那守衛點了點頭：「很好，你的左臂會在你的再教育完成後裝回去，不會比這早的。明白了嗎？回答。」

 

「我明白了，先生。」資產機械式地回應著。

 

又點了次頭後，守衛說：「還有，如果你敢試著想想不服從，就像你上次任務期間那樣，你的世界就只剩下疼痛了。目前為止，我們還保持你的化學需求平衡，可一旦你反抗？我們就會停止供應它們。所以，現在我們開始吧。」他轉身將手伸出門外。某人的手進入他的視線中，簡單地遞過一根粗厚的長鞭。守衛轉了回來。「我需要你跪下然後保持安靜，士兵！」

 

資產已經跪著了，所以他只是單純地直視著前方，什麼聲響也沒發出。

 

鞭子抽過空氣發出銳響，所過之處留下痛苦的撕裂傷。不到二十四鞕，每鞭都又重又疼痛，資產的背在守衛微喘著停下揉肩膀前就花成一片。「感覺如何，士兵？回答。」他沒給出任何關於該如何回答的提示。

 

資產想說這很 _痛_ 。他希望那男人停下。然而，他知道比抱怨更好的回答。 _「資產沒有需求。_ 」所以，他只是用傷手撐地跪直了些，回答：「需要再校準，先生。謝謝您。」 _「資產沒有感覺。_ 」

 

「很好，如果你能持續有這種感覺的話咱們就能跳過電擊這部份了。」將皮鞭遞出門外，守衛開始解開褲子，拿出他勃起的陰莖，輕輕摩擦。「該給你點獎賞了，士兵。你會喜歡的，對吧？」守衛移步向前，伸手放鬆資產的頸圈，讓肛鉤繃得鬆點兒，方便他抽出、扭動並慢慢地轉著它，晃著它前後抽插。最後，他終於鬆手，將它隨著一聲淫穢的「啵」聲拔出，放過資產繃緊的屁股。

 

資產不由自主地發出聲幾乎輕如呼氣的喘息。他沒有回頭看那個男人，只是在空虛感中保持不動，等著他的 _獎賞_ 。

 

守衛在資產鮮血淋漓的背後獰笑，挺起他青筋遍佈的陰莖，讓漲起的頭部掃過那條淫猥的通道當作挺腰插入前的最後警告。他開始律動，像他用那個肛鉤操他時那樣抽插著，一次比一次深入一點，揉捏著他的臀瓣，直到最後他興奮地盡根沒入，髋部拍打著資產的後臀。「超緊！」他咕噥著。

 

混亂再次浮現在資產的臉上，被撐開的部位像火燒般的疼，但……體內隱隱傳來的快感使他的陰莖開始變硬漲起，可那個金屬籠子沒給它留下伸展的空間，這造成一陣劇痛。甚至比那些鞭打還要痛。

 

「超緊。」守衛又說了一次，然後開始了規律的活塞運動，毫無潤滑地挺進那個擦傷、撐裂、扯破的通道深處磨蹭。「真舒服，士兵。就像以前一樣，嗯？像當年戰場上你為了點獎賞給其他士兵們操你的漂亮小屁股一樣，哼？」當他加速時他讓那些話語刺入資產的耳中，單方面地享受著快感。「你就是個 _軍妓_ 。」

 

屢加的速度使得資產不適地喘息起來，卻不敢為體內涌起的痛楚哼叫出聲。當守衛從他的身後刺穿他的同時那個該死的金屬籠子也使他的陰莖持續地疼著。資產無法明白這樣的暴行怎麼會令人 _舒服_ ，只除了他的陰莖仍然還持續地試著硬起來。守衛的話帶來了一閃而逝的回憶：金髮，躲藏在樹叢間，一支大手捂著他的嘴，掩住所有愉悅的聲響。

 

守衛沒多久就到了，激烈地射滿了資產的屁股。他咆嘯著抓緊囚犯被鞭打、滲著血的肩頭。「操，太棒了。我得說我很慶幸那台操蛋的椅子維護起來太昂貴了。給你點常規的 _治療活動_ 會是個好樂子。」他拔了出來，讓血和精液混雜著流下資產的屁股和大腿，滴下地面。「去吧，暫時就這樣了。我們能的時候就會餵飽你。」他搆到了肛鉤晃著，試著將它再塞回去，但手上停了一下，搖了搖頭。「該死的，可不能操一個感染源，對吧？我暫時不把他插回去。得記錄你要隨時都有點潤滑液或什麼的。操個膿可他媽的噁心。」然後那男人從頸圈上解下了肛塞，把資產重新鎖在牆上，然後大步離開房間。鋼門甩上時的哐聲震響迴盪在犠牲品的耳中。

 

資產沿著牆壁滑下，水泥的涼爽緩和著他熱燙、流著血的身體。他不明白這個新的治療方案怎麼能和那張椅子相提並論，即使他恨透了那張該死的椅子。注意到他的手事實上是自由的，資產摸索著那個金屬籠子，試著解放他仍隱隱作痛的陰莖。

 

當在解下它時，門又被打開了，另一個稍壯但矮了點、蒼白得多的守衛出垷了。他走上來，猛力地扇了資產一巴掌，造成一陣直擊他裸露陰莖的劇痛。「誰說你可以碰它的？」

 

「沒有人，先生。」資產知道說謊沒有意義。從他能記得的過去經驗裡，他們總能知道他說了謊。資產讓自己抽動的手臂垂落身側，忽視著他多麼的 _需要_ 被鬆開。

 

「你覺得你擁有它嗎？婊子？」守衛咆嘯著，伸下手去抓住士兵的陰莖用力捏緊。「這是我們的！」

 

「資產不擁有任何東西。」他試著說道，在守衛捏緊他敏感、抽動著的陰莖時既想尖叫又想呻吟。也許這一個會肯讓他得到他極需的釋放。

 

「你得學會你什麼也得不到，除非我們給你什麼。」說著，深金髮的守衛掏出了他自己漲起的傢伙揉了幾下。「張開你他媽的嘴，士兵！你得讓我爽到，證明你知道如何服從！」

 

資產立刻就服從了，他張開嘴，淺色的眼睛眨著瞥向一邊。那男人一直沒把那個裝置裝回去他的陰莖上，如果資產聽從他的命令，也許他可以射。

 

守衛挪步向前，將他的肉棒猛戳進資產的嘴裡，直頂著他的喉嚨。士兵立刻被噎住了，他堅持著按奈下想咬住或吐出它的衝動。用鼻子吸了口氣，強迫自己張開嘴巴，放鬆下顎，雖然資產絲毫不想給那男人吸。他自己的陰莖顫抖著挺起了，在還沒發洩就被另一個守衛隨意丟下後他的身體就一直敏感得要命。

 

「好孩子。」金髮守衛呻吟著開始猛力挺動，看起來就像只是想找個洞來操。

 

陰莖啪啪拍著、噎著他且還持續地迫入他的喉頭深處。而當資產努力地在那個暴力地操著他的大傢伙間呼吸時，淚水不自禁地在他的眼角匯積。他不能理解，但他的陰莖卻似乎更硬了。一種深遠而熟悉的羞恥感自體內灼燒著資產。他是個士兵，一個資產，Hydra的鐵拳，而這個他 _享受_ 自己的嘴和喉嚨被像個婊子似的操著的感覺。一段曾經做過這個的短短回憶飄過他眼前：跪在森林裡的地面上，Steve靠在一棵樹上，就在他－－在 _Bucky_ 給他口交的時候。想著那個金髮的超級士兵令資產的陰莖抽動了著射了出來，濃稠的白色種子濺在冰冷的金屬和水泥地上。快感衝擊他的全身，令資產的喉嚨一縮，按摩著守衛的莖身讓他也一起高潮了。

 

守衛咕噥著將東西抽出資產的喉頭，讓濃稠的精液掛上資產的臉和胸膛。他甩甩他的老二，將剩下的精液甩向他的囚犯，譏笑著將它塞了回去。「Yeah，貨真價實的婊子。你就是在渴望這個，對吧？」接著一巴掌又打在Bucky臉上，矮胖的金髮守衛彎下身來吼著：「你不該在我說可以之前射的，蠢娘們。」他繫緊褲子後邁開步子往外走，邊喊著：「你可還需要很多這樣的教訓。」

 

資產再次靠上牆面垂下頭，冰涼的牆面又一次撫慰了他破布似的背部肌膚。他舉起傷手試著擦掉臉上和胸膛上的那些精液，卻只是愈弄愈糟。得了次釋放讓士兵感到一絲微弱的放鬆；至少他不再隱隱作痛了……可那陣怪異而熟悉的罪惡感和羞恥再次自心底昇起。James Barnes會對自己的軀體成了什麼樣子感到驚恐的。一個曾經自豪的美國士兵淪為Hydra特工們用來操的幾個純粹的洞。

 

另一個高瘦的守衛走了進來，對著一身汙穢的資產緊緊皺起眉頭。他搖了搖頭走了上來。「好髒的男孩。」他低聲發著牢騷。「沒自制力，無法控制。沉溺在淫慾裡。」他鬆開褲頭。「好吧，如果你喜歡弄髒，我的屁股可以給你。」他讓褲子落下地面，轉過身去，將屁股湊到資產的面前。「來啊！讓我射。」

 

資產只想睡覺，但他知道最好別不服從。士兵拖著步子走向前，痛苦的抬起手掰開守衛的臀瓣。深呼吸了一次，資產俯身－－感謝上蒼至少這男人清潔過了－－然後舔起肌環的邊緣。他的舌頭探入守衛的腸道，規律地舔弄著，當他試著更努力幹活時口水開始沿著他的臉頰流了下來。他模糊地回憶著Steve多麼喜歡他這麼做時偶爾吸一下，他在自己的舔弄節奏中加了點兒零星的吸啜動作。他愈早能讓這男人射出來，他就能愈快完成任務，而也許他就能休息了。

 

每次當他探入和吸啜的時候守衛都會隨著輕顫，發出小小的近乎滿意的哭音。他垂下頭然後張大雙腿讓資產能更容易探到他高熱緊致的甬道。「天啊，你有條棒透的舌頭。誰教你給人舔屁眼的？男孩？」他呻吟出聲，攢緊拳頭。「你要讓我就吊在這兒？你的教養呢，握住我，你個舔屁眼的！」

 

資產將臉更深地壓進男人的屁股裡，持續吸舔著男人的穴口。他放開男人的臀瓣，將手臂環過男人的身子握住他的陰莖。士兵試著讓手上的動作跟上自己舔弄的節奏，忽視著移動傷手造成的痛苦。 _『我愈早完成任務，我能愈早休息。』_

 

這個守衛射得比前兩個都快，看起來飢渴從沒被滿足過似的，他吐出聲低吟然後射得整個監獄到處都是。他點了點頭喘道：「他媽棒透了。現在到前面來把我舔乾淨。」

 

資產抽回舌頭，滿臉都覆滿唾液的放開了守衛的陰莖，說道：「沒法從牆邊離開，sir。」

 

「也是。」高瘦的男人轉身走近。「來吧，給你這麼樂於助人的獎賞。現在確實地給我舔乾淨！」他把手背到了身後，沒有去碰自己軟下的分身或是資產，像在避免碰上什麼 _髒東西_ 似的。

 

資產俯身向前，將剛射過還軟著的陰莖含入口中，忽略那苦鹹的精液味開始吸舔起龜頭和莖身，將它們完全的舔乾淨。

 

當資產退離他被好好清乾淨的陰莖時，守衛點頭走開。「做得好，士兵。看來我們可以重新訓練你了。」他輕巧的轉身，提起內褲和制服長褲，小心地穿戴整齊後整理好他的襯衫和領帶。「他準備好了。」走出門時他向門外喊道。

 

資產跌坐在地上，知道這些守衛們還沒打算放過他。受傷的手臂開始抖了起來，而他就是想 _睡一覺_ 而已。資產懷疑自己是不是發生故障了，他從沒感到這麼累過。

 

第四名守衛走了進來，手上提了個水桶，對資產點點頭。「我看你需要點紀律訓練了。你沒經過允許就射了，證據還在滴著呢。」他對資產潑了桶水－－出人意料的竟然是溫的－－讓水流沖走最髒的部份。「躺下。這次如果你再在沒得到允許前射出來，我會把你打得比之前更慘。 _Hydra的鐵拳_ 要能節制和自律！它不能有任何弱點或 _慾望_ ， _Hydra的鐵拳_ 不會有 _慾望_ ！」

 

資產服從了，躺平在地上。他沒得到允許所以也沒有說話。他只希望這會是最後一個了。當資產躺下在冰冷的水泥和金屬地面上時那些溫水也漸漸變冷。他正把所有的重量放在他皮開肉綻的背上，還得忍住不能做出作何痛苦的反應。

 

守衛剝下自己的衣服整齊地放在旁邊的金屬網上，那是監牢裡相對比較乾淨的部份。他跪在資產身前，點了點頭俯身向前含住士兵的陰莖輕輕吮吸。然後退出一些再輕輕咬住頭部用舌頭舔著。他小心地一路咬弄著棕髮男人的莖身直到陰囊，稍稍頓了一下觀察著他的反應，讓牙齒微微嵌入陰囊中，眼睛直直地盯著另一個男人的雙眼。

 

資產痛苦地握緊拳頭，抵抗急迫地想呻吟或掙脫這個怪異碰觸的慾望。他沒有被允許能動，但與感情無關的，士兵的陰莖開始抽動，在這樣的特別關照下充血硬起。

 

守衛鬆開牙齒點了點頭。他伸手拍了資產的大腿內側一下，帶起的微風拂過抽動的肉棒。「所以，你不介意來點痛的？很好。 _Hydra的鐵拳_ 不該去留意疼痛。對你來說疼痛不該存在。」守衛將臉埋進資產的臀部，他的臉頰和額頭擦過資產的陰莖，然後開始舔他的小穴。

 

緊閉上眼，資產微微聳起他的臀部，他沒法在守衛舔進他的入口時還保持全身都在控制之下。他不能理解他們為什麼要這麼做……士兵看不出來這些事對他的校準工作有什麼功用……如果這些 _新_ 校準工作只讓他感到更困惑，還帶回了更多回憶的話。

 

男人突然粗魯地將舌頭擠入資產的體內深處，他搆到了他的乳尖然後捏住，輕輕地刺著它們給他帶來一絲細微的混著快感的痛楚。他繼續讓另一個男人被快感掏空，猛力地定點攻擊。男人將嘴從資產的穴口移開，把其中一枚睪丸吮入高熱的口中，輕輕用牙齒叼住那個敏感的小球，讓灼熱的吐息和唾液環著它，但保持它處在那個逼近快感的危險間隙裡。

 

資產吐出一個軟軟的喘息，睜眼定睛在平滑的金屬與水泥天花板，試著想點和守衛給他帶來的快感無關的東西。他豎起的部份現在完全硬著了，而士兵被命令過不能射，但這早就被證實過 _非常_ 困難了。

 

守衛讓那枚小東西彈出齒縫，轉向另一枚，照樣在吸啜間來了一次微妙的輕咬。他放開它再次下移，然後輕掐起他的會陰，搌磨著然後又掐了一下，頭髮掃過資產的勃起下方，有點兒刺硬感。

 

資產重重的吸了口氣，又閉起了眼睛。他肯定是故障了。冬兵應該能夠毫無動搖地遵守命令：他是個武器，一台機器；然而他卻得勉強自己別射。他不能理解Steve到底對他做了什麼；他得被修復才行，可現在的治療方案對修整他亂糟糟的程序一點用也沒有。

 

守衛退回去坐起身來，對地上急喘著渾身飢渴的男人笑得像個掠食者。「所以，他們說對了。你已經失去控制和韌性。你變軟弱了。你得自我重建，重新變得堅強才行。這些功課會讓你再次成為一個 _拳頭_ ！」然後毫無警告地他就將自己的勃起挺入資產的後穴，插得又重又深，毫無憐憫地重重插入又抽出。「我會讓你再次成為一個稱職的 _拳頭_ ！」

 

資產用力咬到口腔壁上滲出鮮血才成功忍住呻吟。他被操開得一塌糊塗的洞口抵抗微弱地歡迎著守衛的進入。士兵的身體隨著每次粗暴的入侵彎起，他擦傷撕裂的背脊磨擦著堅硬無情的水泥地，使得疼痛不斷逼進他的極限。

 

男人抽出資產的屁股，肉食動物似地曳身向後咧開嘴笑。他撸動幾下將滾燙的熱液全射上資產的臉，一點沒避開嘴、鼻子甚至眼睛。他起身，穿上衣服，走向門邊語帶厭惡地說著：「太噁心了。 _拳頭_ 成了 _Hydra的娼妓_ ！我懷疑這還會變得更糟。」

 

士兵沒有動，甚至沒把身體的重量從抽痛的背上移開。他沒有去握自己又脹痛起來的陰莖，他知道沒得到允許就這麼做的話會被懲罰。士兵－－ _Bucky_ ，Steve叫他 _Bucky_ －－對自己感到噁心……Steve，堅強又閃耀的Steve會對他最好的朋友有什麼想法？如果他知道他被變成了什麼模樣。一套用來操的洞……軟弱得連起身反抗都做不到。

 

又一陣腳步聲傳來，顯然又有另一個守衛要來盡其所能地凌辱、使用冬兵了。這個男人比先前的幾個都更壯實些。他帶了幾樣看來是打算用在資產身上的東西：另一個陰莖束縛器，是堅硬的金屬材質，而那條能插進他小孔裡的尿道管意味著它的功能是保持它豎著而不是垂著。他猛地將資產扯起來跪著，然後更嚴實地栓好，這回是栓在地上而不是牆上或天花板了。他將頸圈鎖上了牽繩，將肛鉤塞回去然後再次把它繫回牽繩上，拉緊了上頭的皮革，讓鈍圓的金屬鉤得更深。然後不帶情緒地開始用一條皮帶打上他的背和胸膛。不怎麼重，但打在那些血痕遍佈的鞭痕上還是痛得很。那名特工一直沒說話，只是持續著手上的工作。

 

資產－－Bucky，他的名字是Bucky－－什麼聲音也沒發出，雖然在每一擊落下時都痛得一縮，陰莖一跳一跳地痛著。他懷疑這個男人不打算讓他釋放了。棕髮的男人開始輕微地顫抖；Bucky感到精疲力盡又深陷痛苦中，他只需要再撐過下一次凌虐……他們還打算要他再承受幾次這種事？

 

在整十分鐘實實在在的施刑後，守衛帶著他的皮帶轉身，撈起那個被晾在一旁的陰莖束縛器走出房間，一個字也沒說。他前腳才出門，另一個守衛就進來了，邊不滿地瞪著地上的囚犯。「現在我得來照看這個沒用的肉塊了？我可不是加入Hydra來做這種苦工的！」他走上來開始用一塊粗海棉和半溫不涼的水刷洗他的囚犯，全程都邊咕噥著罵著髒話、羞辱著他的負責對象。他吼道：「給我操他媽的彎下去，母狗，我得在你長蛆生瘡前把你洗乾淨，你個噁心的婊子！」

 

Bucky在過度的疼痛裡麻木地聽從了，他彎下身，露出他擦傷發炎的小洞。他試著去無視那些侮辱，但它們仍然比任何攻擊都更深地傷害了他。他是個 _噁心_ 的…… _婊子_ 。他還抽痛著勃起的陰莖就是個證據。他在享受這種虐待，被那些守衛操著用。

 

守衛跪下身來到他身後，讓人給他拿了條細長的水管過來。他轉頭拿掉肛鉤，然後將那條管子小心地插進了囚犯的穴口內不深的地方。「開水！」他喊著，然後溫水立刻湧進了囚犯的直腸裡。守衛拔出水管，讓水混著精液和血水還有其他髒東西一起流出來。他一次一次地這麼做著，讓他的囚犯被清得也許比他人生中的任何時候都乾淨。當他結束工作後，醫療人員小心地清潔了他的陰莖和睪丸還有身上的其他地方，甚至包含了腳趾甲。他最後終於要其他守衛關了水，讓髒水沿著地上的落水孔排掉。

 

醫生站起身拿過毛巾擦乾了囚犯的全身，然後開始用藥水和一種透明的黏膠治療他的傷處。黏膠效果奇佳地止了血可傷處痛得像被火燒過一樣。然後守衛點著頭將那些刑具一個個戴回前任 _Hydra的鐵拳_ 體內，取過碗湯和一個裝著涼水的大軍用水壼。然後他配著那堆無窮無盡的髒話和侮辱強迫囚犯喝乾淨他拿來的每一滴湯和水。那時，原本到處是水的牢裡已經差不多只剩下一點濕氣了。那名特工給了囚犯一針深紅色的液劑，然後收拾他的工具順道給了囚犯最後一瞥，咕噥著：「真浪費我的時間和能力。我是個醫生，又不是什麼他媽的皮條客！」

 

門被重重的甩上落了鎖。

 

Bucky盯著門看了幾分鐘，等著下一個守衛的到來。可當時間一分一秒的過了也沒有別的守衛進來後，棕髮的男人終於允許自己蜷起身子。金屬鉤子和陰莖束縛裝置讓睡覺成了不可能的任務，可他沒敢把它們取下；那只會給他招來更多處罰而已。Bucky只是讓自己的意識漸漸恍惚，攢緊任何重回腦內的記憶。

 

＊＊＊

 

這個區域的樹林裡古木參天，樹葉和其他植叢覆滿地面。Steve長長吸了口氣，小心地走過荗密的灌木叢，靠著他的軍事訓練背景和經驗溜進了隱藏的碉堡裡。Natasha給的筆記花了他幾天的功夫翻譯，但大多數的訊息都不適合Steve立刻去仔細看。那些關於Bucky是怎麼被折磨、洗腦、改造成一個有著令人難以置信忠誠度的殺人機器的知識只在Steve能找到他的老友時才開始有用。取而代之的，Steve不由自主地追踪著一條Hydra從D.C.徹退的路徑，其間還經過了幾個城市：Maryland和Virginia。然後他慢慢地在過去的兩週裡一個個地檢查了三個不同的地點。

 

如果Hydra把他們的資產帶過海去了，那Steve就得花上幾年的時間去找Bucky，但他心裡有個部份在尖叫著提醒他他的老友兼愛人就在附近，甚至比之前更靠近他。Steve除了手邊的一點傳言和發自內心的本能外什麼都沒有，他選了跟隨本能行事。而當開始穩定地深入探索West Virginia這個連綿不斷的丘稜城市時，他開始感到焦慮。他覺得自己如果沒有透過個官方機構或那群有點兒秘密興趣的陌生人來將有關的背景資料扣合起來，就沒法再深入下去。

 

Steve停下來花了點時間來穿上件橘色獵戶背心和帽子，並將標誌性的盾牌藏在件綠色獵人雨衣下方後，帶上一支來福槍粗細的結實樹枝。他繼續走入荗盛的灌木叢中，跟著一條明顯常有人踏足的小徑。他受的軍事訓練在這一刻涌現，戒備著其他人、野生動物及陷阱、警報或監視器的存在。他希望任何可能在盯著他的傢伙都把他當成個在地的獵人。

 

Steve踩著堅定的步伐耐心地悄悄深入叢林深處。

 

過了幾個小時，Steve蹙著眉停下腳步。他小心地嗅了嗅空氣中的氣味－－瓦斯……排洩物……血腥味？這兒可能有過個獵人帳棚，可Steve很懷疑是否有獵人會去用那種容易曝露行踪的東西，比如氣油。這些很可能會就這麼嚇跑他們的獵物。Steve小心地將背後的盾牌滑下手上，無聲地閃入樹叢中。

 

一個空地裡豎立著一座碉堡，被撞毀的殘骸和越野車胎痕圍繞著。一根粗電纜從某個Steve先前看過的小鎮方向沿伸過來：一個臨時行動接管了一座長期掩體。Steve在林線邊緣停下，放下樹枝，扯掉帽子和背心，露出其下的皮外套、牛仔褲和深色背心。Steve用雨衣包起他的獵戶偽裝，塞進一叢灌木底下。在一棵枝葉繁荗的大樹旁就定位後，Steve看向碉堡。

 

即使覺得這就等於將Bucky留在敵人手中承受鬼知道什麼樣的凌虐，Steve仍然知道好好監控有其價值。在幾個小時的觀察後，他知道那兒 _至少_ 有三個守衛在輪班，也許還更多，而且很明顯他們是在看守著 _某樣東西_ 。在West Virginia的偏僻森林裡有三個以上穿著Hydra制服的傢伙在看守著某個東西，這事兒本身就是個警告。就算它和Bucky一點關係沒有Steve也得採取行動。

 

守衛又換班了一回，換上的是個結實的肌肉男。他邊繫著腰帶邊輕蔑地說著：「 _Hydra的鐵拳_ 個屁，就是個 _Hydra的婊子_ ……」他對著被換下來走進碉堡的那個看起來煩透了似的男人點點頭。

 

Steve的心跳了一下，胃在他回想起翻譯檔案中的內容時絞緊了。 _「Hydra的鐵拳」_ 是Bucky的其中一個稱呼。這些男人在強姦Bucky？Steve幾乎要吐出來了，可他強壓下了這個感覺。他得救出Bucky，確保他們沒法再繼續傷害他。

 

Steve令人厭惡地給前一班的守衛留了足夠的時間來 _分心_ ，然後才在掩護下儘可能近地摸近當班的守衛身邊。他小心地對準並揮出盾牌，在那個守衛被準確地砸碎骨頭倒下時咧嘴一笑。沒有觸發任何警報。Steve靈巧地接住了盾牌貼上門留心偷聽，按捺下想給腳下無助的男人再補個幾腳的衝動。他沒聽到任何人趕來的聲音，於是慢悠悠地蹲下身來用男人的鞋帶綑住他，再在他的嘴裡塞了隻襪子。Steve把男人的鞋子和沒上膛的武器藏了起來，將彈匣放進口袋。

 

潛進門中，Steve找到兩個在玩牌的Hydra特工正埋怨著「 _在Bumfuck被纏住了，沒法進行再校準的任務_ 」。Steve用盾牌砸進深膚色男人的嘴裡，然後順暢的轉成個上勾拳敲昏了那個金髮守衛。這回他只來得及確認這兩個暈過去流著血的男人都手無寸鐵，連點兵器都找不到。這表示碉堡裡的另外那些人有－－而且武裝好了。

 

Steve小心地留意著任何聲音和動勢走進第一扇門，發現是個沒人的儲藏室。他又檢查了兩個房間，直到他找到了武器和那個正忙著清理它們的守衛。那個矮胖的守衛拆著各種不同的武器並將它們整整齊齊地排好在各自的布上。很顯然這夥人只讓一個人負責所有人的武器，各方面來說都不是什麼好主意。最糟的部份是：Steve小心地對準並打昏了那男人，把它們撞得四處飛散然後抓住了他的盾牌。現在，就算其他人發現他們被攻擊了也還得亂糟糟地四處找他們的武器。Steve小心翼翼地開始技術性滿場收集著彈匣和子彈，然後把它們全藏到槍櫥後頭去了。

 

他朝向走廊末端的最後那扇門走去。他輕輕地打開它，然後注意到裡頭的三種聲響：水流聲、模糊的髒話和低沉、充滿痛楚的嗚咽呻吟。站在水槽邊的是個高瘦的守衛，正強迫症似地快速洗著手。水槽被裝設在一扇重鋼門旁，而另外兩種聲音就是從那兒傳出來的。Steve潛到那個守衛身後用盾牌敲了他的頭，那男人發出聲輕嘆後癱成了流著血的一團。Steve讓水繼續流著然後躲到門後，等著任何人現身。不管他有多想，他都不打算就衝進個可能沒出路又不知道還有幾個敵人的地方。僅此一次，他得作戰略性的考慮，而不是跟著感覺走；Bucky的自由就靠這一擊了。

 

幾分鐘過後那聲音沉寂下來，門打開了。那個守衛邊咕噥著髒話邊走了出來。那是Steve在外面看過的男人。所以，這看來是個六人小隊。Steve帶著某種報負心理對著那個似乎察覺到危險的男人吹了口氣，他快速的轉身閃避、在注意到那個高大、金髮、深色衣服的男人時眼睛圓睜。沒說一句話地那男人就砸下牆上的一個大按鈕，一系列旋轉的燈亮了起來但什麼動靜也沒有。他拔腿往出口狂奔，Steve緊追了上去。

 

兩人追逐著出了門，Steve很驚訝這男人竟然能持續這麼長時間都跑在他前面－－不論如何，Steve可是有超級士兵血清強化了耐力和肌力的。但，當快跑到林線時，Steve用一記精準的盾擊打倒了這個Hydra特工。他搜了他的身，只搜出一個用過的注射器，裡頭還有些鏽紅色的液體殘留著。以及一根超小的金屬鑰匙。一個科學家，這是最大的可能。Steve瞪著他。他轉身回到碉堡裡，決定來找Bucky的牢門鑰匙。

 

他搜了每個昏倒的守衛，最後才在那個倒在水槽邊的高個子守衛口袋裡找到了它。他給自己打了打氣以面對任何可能看到的東西，任何Bucky可能承受的凌虐和可怕的事情。然後他將鑰匙塞入鎖內打開門。

 

＊＊＊

 

這次醫生將Bucky拖離了冰冷的地板鎖在了張椅子上，雙手被手銬銬緊了。頸圈還圍在他的脖子上，但沒再栓上牽繩或肛鉤。取而代之的，醫生夾住了Bucky的乳頭然後掠在那，這是最近折磨用的新花樣。他用陰莖束縛器鎖上Bucky的陰莖，然後照樣邊唸著些罵人話邊氣憤地低語著離開。

 

當最後一名守衛離開房間時Bucky洩出聲小小的嗚咽；他不知道被關在這個房間裡多久了，但每天－－或Bucky認為是每天－－守衛們都會進來照例輪一遍，從拿鞭子的守衛開始，到那個會替他治了傷後注射那劑燒灼他全身的鏽紅色液體的醫生為止。Bcuky從那唯一一次釋放後就再也沒被允許射過，而棕髮的男人覺得自己就快被體內的飢渴逼瘋了。他確實試著靠乞求他的看守們來得到能釋放的允許，但所有的懇求都被無視了。每天都有更多的回憶涌回他的腦中；大多數是破碎而難以拼湊完整的，可兇猛的回憶攻勢只讓他不被允許釋放的處境更悲慘。

 

感覺上像是過了很久很久。門鎖被解除和金屬門打開的聲音傳進Bucky黑暗潮濕的冰冷混凝土牢房裡。腳步聲暫停了一下，然後小心地朝著他靠近。

 

淺色的眼睛抬起望向健壯的男人；Bucky已經虛弱的認不出那頭淺金髮了，只能嗚咽著道：「求……求你……請……」

 

Steve的內臟全都可怕地翻絞著，他強忍住幾乎涌出的淚水。「該死的，Buck，」他低聲道：「我找到你了。」Steve來到Bucky身邊然後拿掉夾著Bucky乳尖的夾子，讓他能放鬆點。他笨拙地解下了Bucky的陰莖束具，讓Bucky紫脹的陰莖解脫出來。「該死的……」不知道他的摯友已經維持這個狀態多久了，但Steve知道這可能會給他帶來永遠性的傷害。他將手放上Bucky直豎的性器上輕輕地擼動著。「沒事了，Bucky，你可以為我射的……沒關係。」

 

沒多久Bucky就在一聲痛苦和釋放的低叫中射了出來。棕髮男人喘息著渾身顫抖，像是他性器裡的抽痛 _終於_ 稍稍緩解了些。Bucky眨了眨眼，重新抬起頭來囁嚅道：「St－－Steve？」

 

「是的，Buck，我找到你了。現在你已經沒事了。」Steve解開被緊鎖在椅子上的頸圈，一隻大而溫柔的手掌按揉著Bucky的頸子。他用那個小鑰匙鬆開了Bucky的手銬，將他的手腕解放出來。Steve脫下了自己的皮外套和Ｔ恤，將T恤給Bucky披上，然後試著把皮外套的袖子穿過他的手腕。

 

「Steve……」Bucky再次低聲呼喚著。他讓高大的男人替他穿上衣服並輕撫著他發抖的腿。「我記得你……」

 

「是？」Steve對他露出個小小的微笑，把盾牌穿過手臂然後撐起Bucky輕得過份的身體。他看見鞭痕了，當然還有其他的傷痕。然而那些打在Bucky左臂殘肢上的鞭痕清晰的跳進了Steve的眼裡。那些混帳竟然還對Bucky已經重傷的左臂用刑。

 

「是啊……你曾經在鞋子裡塞報紙呢，」Bucky喃喃道，靠上金髮男人龐大的身軀。

 

Steve對Bucky竟然還記得這個自己都快記不起來的小細節驚訝地眨眨眼，溫和地笑了起來。「是啊，我的鞋子一直都太大，所以我得塞各種不同的東西進去才能繼續穿著它。」他開始半背著他的朋友穿過那個安靜得詭異的碉堡，無視水槽邊還攤在那流血的瘦高個子守衛。

 

即使知道Steve正撐著自己大部份的體重，Bucky仍然拖著步子試著用自己的雙腳走路。他都沒往旁邊看一眼，他只想快點離開這。

 

這花了他們蠻長的時間。他們又經過了四個Bucky認得出來曾是他守衛的失去意識的男人，然後Steve拖著虛弱的棕髮男人出了碉堡。他們一步不停地走著，直到把那些腐臭的氣息都拋在腦後。Steve持續向林線內側移動，嘴裡唸著某種和警報有關的內容。他們走過那個Hydra醫生。

 

「Steve，我們去哪兒？」Bucky低喃道，對著突然變亮的光線眨眼。

 

「在我來得及把他們全制服前他們觸發了某種求救訊號。我們很快會被包圍的。得在增援趕來前把你弄出這兒。」Steve持續半扶半抱著他的朋友遠離那個監獄，眼睛和耳朵無時無刻地注意著四周，希望能比那些該死的特工和他們對Bucky的詭異 _執念_ 還快個一步。「得找個方法遠離這兒，儘快。」

 

「附近可能有交通工具的。」Bucky建議著，用他漸漸清晰起來的目光四下搜尋。

 

Steve點了點頭，同意道：「是啊，如果有找到的話我們就能短路發動它了。有聽見什麼嗎？Buck？」Steve側頭傾聽著看看有沒有人跟上來或潛伏在附近，但他除了些自然界的小響動外什麼也沒聽見。這次的營救也太簡單了。這從來都不該這麼簡單。到底該死的出了什麼錯？Steve感到焦慮，又硬按捺下了那個感覺。

 

「什麼也沒聽到。」Bucky搖了搖頭，重重地靠上Steve的身側，讓金髮男人隨意地把他拖來拖去。

 

當二人被林木的掩護圍繞後，Steve終於稍稍地放鬆了點兒。一點也沒停頓地，他快速地讓兩人蜿蜒地沿著一條越野車的胎痕穿越灌木叢枝葉間。經過一段漫長又艱苦的時間，Steve讓兩人都藏在一塊林下植層相當荗密的位置後，終於轉向了他失散多年的朋友。嘆息著將一隻手捊開棕髮男人淺色眼前蓬亂的長髮，Steve低喃著：「Bucky……我終於找到你了。」

 

「你總能找到我，」Bucky喃喃道，還因為藥物的影響有點咬字不清。

 

Steve低下頭看著他的朋友微微皺起眉，因他的蒼白、瘦削和……昏沉的模樣擔心著。他再次輕捊了他一把才轉回頭去望林線外頭找著交通工具。基於Bucky被迫受過的那些事兒，他不可能再走得更遠了。終於，Steve點點頭開始站起身：「我看見輛車了。你能試著走到那些樹那兒嗎？」他示意著林外一間房子旁的幾棵樹，一輛破舊的卡車停在旁邊。

 

Bucky慢慢地向那兒看過去，動作遲緩地點頭說道：「可以，我可以做到……」

 

「很好，」Steve幫著他站起身。「咱們走。」他開始幫著他的朋友朝那台車前進，同時留意著可能的追擊者，等著事情如預料的那樣變得一團糟。事情 _太順利了_ 的感覺仍然在腦中揮之不去，即使在 _咆嘯突擊隊_ 時期也曾有過一兩個任務會罕見地毫無意外地完成，Steve總是會在事情太順遂時感到擔心。

 

走到車邊，Steve讓Bucky靠在被太陽晒得暖暖的引擎蓋上自己去檢查車門。發現車門沒鎖時，Steve搖了搖頭試圖搖掉這種背叛他人信任的感覺打開了駕駛座的門找著可能在哪兒的鑰匙而沒有直接短路發動。當他的半個身體都橫過了前座時，一陣從Bucky身後傳來的聲音嚇了Steve一跳。

 

「需要點什麼嗎？男孩們？」一個穿著工作服的男人站在那，肩上隨意地掛著把來福槍，眼神裡閃著的不管是什麼都絕對和懶散搭不上邊。

 

Steve滑出車外，小心翼翼地確認了下Bucky沒事也沒打算攻擊平民，然後轉向那男人，張嘴。

 

「天殺的！」男人道，直望著打著赤膊的金髮男人。「你是美國隊長！」

 

Steve臉紅了。「呃……是啊。我需要搭個便車去城裡？」他又瞥了Bucky一眼。

 

Bucky看著那男人，重重地靠上卡身的一邊，看起來就像下一秒就要暈過去了。

 

那位農夫看了Bucky一眼，就像看了Steve那一眼一樣，然後問了：「這不會是鋼鐵俠吧？」

 

「嗯，」Steve說道：「不，鋼鐵俠在現實生活中稍微矮點。他是個我從Hydra救出來的美國公民。」

 

「Well，如果你們倆男孩坐上車來，我就把你們載進城裡。不過不確定你們想在那找到什麼，那就是個在地圖上連個小點都不算的鳥不生蛋地方。」農夫又望回了Steve，然後再掃了Bucky一眼。

 

「那就夠了。」Bucky含糊地道。

 

Steve走到Bucky身邊幫著他跨上卡車靠車門的一邊。他小心地看著農夫滑進座位上然後對著金髮男人眉開眼笑。他毫無困難地發動了他的卡車，然後開上柏油路向著鎮裡開去。Steve看回門邊的Bucky，擔心著。

 

Bucky將頭靠在涼爽的玻璃上，在座位裡小小地扭動了一下，勉強地試著不在受傷的背脊磨上老舊的皮椅墊時蹙眉。他感覺到一陣他根本都 _不想_ 去理解的渴望……柔軟的皮外套輕撫著他裸露的臀部和檔部，讓棕髮男人得閉上眼睛緊抿住唇才忍得住那聲幾乎衝口而出的嗚咽。

 

Steve皺眉向那名農夫瞥了一眼，發現那男人根本沒注意到Bucky發出的輕柔聲響。他將一隻手滑上Bucky的膝頭輕輕捏了捏，提醒他自己就在他身邊。

 

這一握可對引開Bucky對體內古怪感覺的注意力毫無作用。他渾身的血都像 _燃起_ 了渴望。Hydra已經把他搞得糟糕到會 _那麼_ 頻繁的渴望著性愛了嗎？

 

農夫在半個小時後將他們送進了鎮子裡，點頭道：「去哪？巴士不會到這，火車也是。這兒有個雜貨鋪和一間供床位和早餐的店，就這樣了。」

 

Steve說道：「請去供床位和早餐的店吧。我想他休息過吃點東西就好會好點了。謝謝你為我們做的一切，先生。」他誠摯而充滿感激的態度讓那男人露出了個自豪的微笑。

 

男人將車停在一間看起來舒適又整潔－－就是舊了點－－的建築前方，農夫咧嘴笑道：「那麼，祝你有個愉快的一天啦，隊長。還有，如果你還需要點什麼，你打給我就行了。Daniel Riggson。如果能幫上咱們的倆男孩我會感到很榮幸的。」男人對Steve揮手敬禮，Steve回了一禮後轉身開始幫Bucky走下卡車。

 

Steve抬頭看了看那棟建築，深呼吸了一口，然後開始半背著比他輕瘦些的男人走上台階。周圍沒幾個人盯著他們瞧，至少以這個人不多的小鎮來講真的沒幾個。當他們走上台階頂端時，可以聽見卡車在他們身後開走了。Steve鬆了口氣打開門，幫著Bucky走進那個涼爽又陰暗的維多利亞風格入口。

 

Bucky向著Steve的方向絕望地緊蜷起身子，試著掐停在靠金髮男人那麼近的同時猛然涌出的困惑和虛弱感。

 

在大櫃枱後的女人溫和地皺起了眉頭，問著：「需要醫生嗎？」

 

Steve看著Bucky這一團糟的模樣說道：「先來個房間、熱水澡和點食物？我還需要替他找點衣服。他是個戰俘，剛獲救而已。」

 

很顯然即使是在這麼小的鎮子裡愛國心仍然高漲著。那女人跳出櫃枱開始試圖幫助他們。

 

Bucky猛地從那女人的身邊退開，淺色的眼睛眨啊眨地小心盯著她。

 

「我能照顧他，女士，能請您就替我們帶路然後幫我們準備我需要的東西嗎？」Steve在看見Bucky的眼神時快速說道。那讓他想起他們小時候幫助過的流浪狗，總是小心翼翼地，還會因為受到威脅而咬人。他不能冒險讓 _冬兵_ 傷到個小市民。

 

那位女士點點頭將他們讓進了二樓的一間房，然後衝去找食物及他們需要的其他東西了。Steve幫著Bucky來到床前靠右側躺下。「沒事了，Bucky。我抓住你了。」他開始小心地脫下他的外套和Ｔ恤，試著給他蓋上條床單，以確保那位女士回來時替他留點隱私。

 

Bucky的呼吸突然哽在喉嚨裡，他的手緊握上床單，背微微拱了起來，試著追逐Steve的觸碰。

 

Steve恍然大悟－－Bucky因為某些原因還處在性飢渴的狀態裡－－他停下給他脫衣服的手，轉而拉起床單蓋上了他朋友的身子。「很快的，Buck，等我拿到補給品後就來照顧你，我保證。」他柔聲說道。

 

那女士用拖盤裝來了些冷肉和麵包、起司以及水罐，還帶了點橘子果汁和水果。她也帶了盒繃帶類的補給還有藥物。「我沒有男人的衣服，可如果你給我現金和他衣服的尺吋的話，我就能去雜貨店替你買一些來。」

 

Steve點點頭，向她說道：「暫時先別煩惱這個，女士。現在我想對他來說休息會比衣服來得重要。謝謝妳了。」

 

她最後又看了Bucky一眼後才轉身離開，小心地帶上門。她的腳步聲消失在往一樓的樓梯底下。

 

Steve拉下床單替Bucky把衣服除下，低聲道：「他們把你弄得一團亂啊，是吧？沒事了，我會照顧你的。」

 

Bucky看著Steve，用一種自從他們參戰那段日子後Steve就沒聽過的渴求嗓音低泣著，注視著他：「求你……拜託，Stevie……」

 

Steve點點頭，快速地剝掉衣服躺到Bucky身邊。「我就在這，寶貝。」他柔聲說著，伸手輕輕將Bucky拉到身邊，小心地避開那些傷口：「你想怎麼做？想進我裡面？還是讓我進去？寶貝？」他邊低語著邊伸下手，揉搓著Bucky的陰莖和雙球，讓手指順著Bucky的背脊凹處直滑向他的小穴。

 

Bucky因Steve的愛撫輕喘著，輕聲道：「想要……你……Stevie──求你？」棕髮男人將他的臀部倚向金髮男人的觸摸。

 

Steve點頭，滑下床走向浴室。他在附上的備品中搜索著，找到瓶護手乳然後快速地瀏覽了一下原料欄。他對著 _完全天然_ 的字樣微笑了下，拎著它回了房間滑進Bucky身邊的床上，面向他。「成啦，Buck，」他再次柔聲說著打開了乳液。他擠了一大坨到手上，將手伸向他們中間，溫柔地按摩起Bucky的後穴，軟化那圈緊繃的肌環。

 

Bucky嗚咽著扭動臀部讓Steve的指頭能操得更深。「能承受住……不需要準備了……」

 

Steve驚訝地蹙頭，將第二根手指滑進他朋友的小穴裡，不敢就信了這個剛被刑求的男人說什麼 _不需要_ 準備的話。Steve希望Bucky能舒服，能感覺放鬆，而不是只快速的操一頓。他探得更深，找到了Bucky的前列腺位置輕輕搓了兩下。

 

Bucky渴望地回應著，讓前列腺被一次次擦過。他的背脊彎起，無視著傷口火辣辣的疼。「Stevie……求你……求你－－好痛……想要你……求你……」

 

「痛？」Steve又皺起眉，開始擔心起Bucky被用藥的狀況。他開始轉動、分剪起雙指，確認他的朋友已經軟到什麼程度了。另一隻手也伸了下去，在擴張的同時開始撸起Bucky的陰莖和雙球。「哪兒痛，寶貝？」他喃喃唸著。

 

「全身……燙得像在燒……求你，Stevie，我需要……拜託……」Bucky抬起手抓緊了Steve的肩頭。

 

「你確定你想做嗎？Buck？如果你願意的話我能去請醫生？」Steve小心地又加了根手指進入Bucky的甬道，儘可能深地戳刺著，在Bucky的前列腺上滑動。

 

Bucky搖頭呻吟道：「不要醫生。就……要你，Stevie……像你之前對做我的那樣給我……」他的手抓緊了金髮男人的肩頭，臀部隨著Steve的節奏扭動著。

 

Steve點頭，抽回雙手然後給自己的傢伙塗上乳液。他幫著Bucky翻過身面朝下跪起身，一隻有力的手臂撐著Bucky只有一隻顫抖的手能幫忙的身子。他挺起分身，一句話不說地開始小心地挺進。Steve閉著眼，雙唇抿起向上天感謝他又一次的進入了自己的朋友、情人的體內。

 

Bucky低聲呻吟著，扭著屁股讓Steve進得更深。他能記起一些之前在戰時二人做愛時的破碎記憶，甚至是在他被徵召入伍前。和Steve做愛可比和那些守衛做感覺好太多了。和Steve在一起感覺是對的，某種程度上可能和這個有關。

 

「這樣可以嗎，Buck？」Steve輕聲道，小心地不去碰到那些鞭傷，即使他沒法避開在和Bucky做愛時碰上屁股的鞭痕。

 

當Steve挺進他充滿刻痕的屁股時帶來陣陣的灼痛和刺癢，令Bucky軟軟地低泣著。他捉了滿手的床單握緊了。「是的，Stevie……你知道怎樣讓我……」

 

Steve強壓下迫切地想像從前一樣吻遍他愛人的肩頭和頸子的渴望，Steve開始更深地挺進Bucky的體內，扭著臀迎向Buck每次向後撞的挺動。他讓節奏加快，期望能快點讓他的朋友解脫，然後能休息。他猜想Hydra一定是做了什麼讓Bucky保持在慾望的邊緣太久了，所以應該只需要稍微碰幾下他就能放鬆下來。

 

將Bucky推過界沒花上太長時間，他扯著床單高潮了。棕髮男人在掃遍全身的快感中低吟出聲，臀部斷斷續續地挺動著。

 

Steve感覺他的雙球收緊了，低吼著準備釋放。「老天，Buck，我要射了……」Bucky只能急喘著，仍然笨拙地將屁股向後壓向Steve的方向。Steve就把他沉默的挺動當作同意了，讓自己顫抖得飊過了界。一股一股濃稠的精精被射進了他愛人的體內，多得甚至溢了出來，鑑於他與自己的愛與慾分離了這麼久。「Bucky，」他長長地低泣著。直到高潮的餘波漸漸減輕，Steve才小心地拔出Bucky又熱又緊的體內。「天啊，Buck……你好美，」他喘道，小心地揉著Bucky堅挺的臀丘上沒受傷的一小塊。

 

Bucky軟軟地嗚咽著，渾身都軟了下來。體力透支在他得到釋放後終於掌控了他的身體。

 

Steve看著眼前的一幕微笑著，挪下床去找東西來替Bucky清理。他開始輕柔而徹低地照顧起他的愛人，確保他渾身乾淨而且都上藥完畢，能夠好好休息了。Steve甚至用上了母親超久前教他的護理訣竅來給還躺床上的Bucky換床單，幾乎沒有驚動到他。最後，美國隊長滑進冬兵身邊的被窩裡讓自己陷入沉睡，一手小心地環過棕髮男人的胸前，將臉埋進他的項側。

 

＊＊＊

 

幾個鐘頭後Bucky眨了眨眼醒了過來。棕髮男人試著掌握周遭的情況－－他想不起來自己是如何離監牢的了……他怎麼到這裡來的？低頭一看，Bucky在看見了躺在身側的淺金髮男人時立刻彈起了身。在他充滿恐懼而千瘡百孔的腦子裡，Bucky沒認出Steve，某個深埋在他意識底層的聲音在告訴他得 _格殺目標_ 。

 

儘管少了條手臂讓他的重心改變，棕髮男人仍然動作流暢地騎上了Steve的臀部。Bucky一秒也沒浪費地將手圈上金髮男人的喉嚨，收緊，切斷了Steve的供氧。

 

當Steve被嗆醒時，他目瞪口呆。然後他立刻意識到Bucky臉上空白的表情和致命的專注眼神。他讓自己放軟身子，即使渾身都尖叫著要他抵抗仍然保持著不動，咳道：「會陪你到最後的，Bucky……」

 

棕髮男人的手上微微放鬆了，即使他還沒有放手。他淺色的眼睛睜大了。過了幾秒，這幾天發生的事一下子忽然全涌入了Bucky的腦子裡。「Steve……」他輕聲道，胸口大伏起伏著像是掙扎著要吸入足夠的氧氣一般。「Stevie？」

 

「是我，Buck，」Steve咳道：「我陪著你。」他仍然保持著不動，態度順服，知道一旦他試著想逃離Bucky的鎖喉－－就算只是一個輕握－－冬兵都會回到他體內來完成他的任務。他得保持Bucky的人格能占著上風，蓋過所有的訓練和虐待造就的那部份。

 

Bucky完全鬆開了手，頹然坐回Steve的腿間喘出口顫抖的吐息，將手指爬梳過一頭紊亂的長髮。「你把我救出來了……這是真的……」他輕聲喃喃道。

 

「是啊，Buck。我們又在一起了。這是真的。你自由了，而我會確保你一直都是自由的。」Steve坐起身來，腿仍然圈著Bucky。他用那雙強壯的臂膀擁抱了另一個男人。

 

「不是自由的，Steve，」Bucky低語，將額頭靠在Steve寬厚的肩膀上。「我的任務……還在我的體內。他們還在那兒。」

 

Steve點點頭，將他的愛人抱得更緊。「我知道，Bucky。我知道。我們會找到個方法來破解它……或改變它。」他用一隻穩固的手抬起Bucky的下巴，Steve給了他的朋友一個肯定的笑容。「我會和你在一塊的，Buck。一直都是。」他溫柔地用雙唇描摹著Bucky的，化為一個吻。

 

Bucky在Steve的唇間輕吟著，Bucky小心地抬起他的雙手環過金髮男人的頸項，讓兩人貼得更近。

 

有點驚訝地感覺到Bucky的慾望又蠢動著抬起頭來，Steve回吻了然後將人推開低頭一看。「要我幫忙嗎，Buck？」他柔聲問著。

 

Bucky順著往下一看，Bucky嘆息著搖搖頭。「抱歉，Steve……我－－我不知道他們到底對我做了什麼……」

 

Steve又吻了他一下，單手環住愛人的陰莖揉著。他的唇輕輕移到Bucky的頸子和乳尖。「沒關係的，Buck。我不介意幫你弄出來。我們會找到方法的，好嗎？」

 

Bucky嗚咽著將臀部挺進Steve的手裡點頭道：「好－－好的。」

 

Steve也點頭回應著他，Steve躺平在床上。他將手移到Bucky的臀部上，引導著他起身，膝行向前至到Bucky來到Steve的臉前。金髮男人抬前望著棕髮男人，笑著伸舌舔起Bucky的陰囊，同時又撸起他的陰莖，品嚐著他的底端，會陰然後回到他緊窄的小穴。「Buck，我說過我喜歡你的味道嗎？」他喃喃唸道，在愛人身下工作著。

 

Bucky洩出聲小小的呻吟，Bucky傾過臀部誠實地回應著他的觸碰，屏住呼吸誠實地回答道：「不記得了。」

 

「那，咱們來製造點新的回憶，寶貝。」Steve輕聲道，溫柔地輕吻著Bucky的陰莖底部。他稍稍移開，然後將Bucky的尖端含入口中，用舌頭描摹著，輕輕吮吸。一手的手指擺弄著棕髮男人的小兄弟，另一手則愛撫著Bucky的雙球和會陰。

 

Bucky渴望地呻吟著仰起頭，臀部持續小幅度地挺動。

 

Steve享受著他愛人的味道，而當Bucky的陰莖傳來一陣熟悉的抽動時，Steve繼續沿著他的陰莖吮吻。他擼動、愛撫著，最後將手指滑進Bucky的小穴裡，擴張、搓揉著。Steve開始一吋吋地吞入Bucky的東西，直到打開喉管將愛人完全包入口中，某項他疏於練習可身體還鮮明地記得的小技巧。

 

當Steve完全吞下他、指頭滑過他的甬道，Bucky又溢出一聲呻吟，臀部持續小幅度地挺動著。

          

享受著久未體會的取悅著情人的感覺，Steve繼續來回吮吸著，輕柔地哼哼著加劇Bucky的快感。但當他繼續手上的工作時，他清楚地意識到了那些Bucky甚至都不記得的微小反應。過了會，Steve讓Bucky的陰莖滑出他的喉嚨，然後最後一次讓舌頭在上面打轉，知道如果再多做下去就會讓快感變成痛苦了。取而代之的，Steve移向Bucky身後的甬道，開始環著他的他的愛人舔著，擴張並且用舌頭操他的小洞。他下意識而充滿愛意地在向Bucky證明，他比那些前任情人、或任何棕髮男人被迫去接受過的傢伙都來得明白他的需要。

 

不久Bucky就喘出聲窒息般的呻吟射了Steve一頭一臉。濃白的精液流過金髮男人微蜷的髮絲和枕頭，到處都是。最後又舔了一下，Steve再次向後挪著讓Bucky的身子覆在他身上，拉下他來讓兩人交纏著躺好。Steve微笑著暫時忽略了Bucky把他搞得一團糟的部份，柔聲問著：「好點了嗎，寶貝？」

 

Bucky哼哼著點頭，滿足地就躺著等他飛掉的神志回到掌控中。不久，他輕聲呼道：「Steve？」

 

「是啊，Bucky，是我。」Steve溫柔地回答，一手撫上愛人的臉頰。

 

「你真的在這，對吧？」Bucky問著，讓手沿著Steve的助骨側邊遊移。「我一直夢到你。在記憶閃回中。一切都那麼模糊而且沒法拼湊出點什麼，可我一直記得 _你_ 。我們以前也像這樣做過，是嗎？我們一起？」

 

「是的，Buck，」Steve微笑道，「我們從十六歲起就像這樣在一起了……而還是孩子時我們也一直在一起。」他傾過身讓Bucky的重量從他身上滑下落到一旁。他又摸了摸Bucky 的臉。

 

「我們可以一直像這樣待在一起嗎？」Bucky對上Steve的眼睛，帶著希冀與懇求的語氣輕聲問著。

 

Steve點了點頭，誠摯地回答道：「是啊，我們得一直移動直到能找到個安全的地方安頓下來。而我會照看著你的……我愛你，Bucky。」

 

「直到最後？」Bucky望著他的愛人，嘴角彎起個幾乎是微笑般的角度。

 

「是啊，Buck，」Steve也回以一個微笑，讓嘴唇輕掃過Bucky的雙唇。「直到最後。」

 

 


End file.
